


It Took a While to Get Them Off

by Serinah



Series: That Fuckbuddies Story with Mutual Pining [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Dom Steve Rogers, First Time Together, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Denial, POV Tony Stark, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, SSaC, Sub Tony Stark, The Author Regrets Nothing, discovering kink, it's not really, might seem dub-con if sensitive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 17:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13415685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serinah/pseuds/Serinah
Summary: In which Tony desperately wants to come. He workshardfor it.OR:Tony has a problem. Steve pretends to help.





	It Took a While to Get Them Off

**Author's Note:**

> So, it's a sequel. It takes off immediately after the first one ended (they are still on the couch). It is probably helpful (and fun) to read the first story too, but you don't have to, since this is pure unadulterated smut. :)
> 
> THANK YOU: ofthelilies and evanna3994 for quick and uplifting beta.
> 
> WARNINGS: Just like in the first installment, there is NO actual dub-con, but since it’s under-negotiated, it may look like that. I chose not to add the warning, since it’s all fully consensual. Steve just spews a bit of fantasies out and it might seem like he manpulates Tony into stuff, but really - do you really think he'd hold Tony to any promises given under pressure? But if it's a very sensitive topic for you, then take care of yourself. :)

 

*o*O*o*

 

Kissing was intoxicating. They’d been planning to go to the bedroom, but here they still were, on the sofa, Tony straddling Steve’s thighs, caressing and teasing each other. Tony shivered. He had no idea if Steve was actually going to go through with his threat to not let him come, but just the idea was enough for now. Tony’s cock throbbed and his fingers shook as he slipped them under the hem of Steve’s shirt.

 

“Tony,” Steve moaned and slipped his shirt over his head. Tony’s lips fell on Steve’s neck; he kissed his skin wherever he could, nibbling at his collar bones, the other side of the neck, under the jaw and ear.

 

“Buttons,” Tony heard vaguely.

 

“What?”

 

“Let me get the buttons,” Steve said and pushed Tony slightly away from his chest.

 

“Yeah, buttons. Right.” He hurried to get them open, but Steve put his hands on his, stilling them.

 

“Shhh… Let me take care of you, Tony.” He guided Tony’s hands down to his knees, palms down. “Hold them there, sweetheart. Stay still.”

 

“Fuck, Steve,” Tony said reproachfully. “You know I’m not very good at that.”

 

Steve smiled fondly. “That’s why you have to practise,” he said cheekily and proceeded kissing Tony everywhere but the mouth.

 

“You gonna tease me long?” Tony had no idea it was possible to be so aroused and annoyed at the same time.

 

Steve caressed his arms up and down, his shoulders and back, then pecked him playfully on the mouth and hummed thoughtfully before going back to kissing and sucking his neck. Tony’s fingers itched to touch Steve and his breath became shorter.

 

“I’m not entirely sure… I like it,” he said, even though he was more embarrassed about liking it than anything else.

 

Steve stopped to search his eyes, then flashed him a brilliant smile and said, “Oh you like it, alright. You just don’t want to admit it.” He started opening Tony’s shirt buttons and Tony bit his lip. He started to become self-conscious; he wasn’t used to not participating. Thankfully, soon his button-down was open, but when Tony tried to help Steve to push it off, Steve barked, “Hands!” Even before Tony  got his hands back down to his thighs, never mind out of the sleeves, his shirt was pulled down his back and tied in a knot around his wrists. “Wha-?”

 

Still holding on to Tony’s tied wrists behind his back, Steve bit his neck and for a moment Tony stopped breathing.  _ Fuck, yeah! _

 

“You owe me another blowjob,” Steve growled into his right ear. “In fact, from now on, there will be a lot of blowjobs for me. Isn’t that right?” He pulled Tony off his lap and maneuvered them into reverse positions, lifting Tony's bound hands a bit uncomfortably over the short back of the sofa.

 

“Well, it rather… depends.” Tony panted, his voice slightly higher than normal.

 

Steve looked at him as if he were extremely adorable. Tony kind of hated it. Except in the parts of his soul that felt warmed up and like the cuddled small animals that, undoubtedly, were adorable.

 

“Depends on…?” Steve prompted and proceeded to kiss and bite Tony’s now naked chest. This was when Steve bit his left nipple and Tony moaned.

 

“Shit, Steve. Why do you have to feel this good?“

 

Steve hummed inquiringly while nibbling and sucking on his nipple. Tony wished he could kiss Steve, but- “Why are you down there? And not up here? Or you know all the way down if you prefer lower regions?“ Gamely, he tried to buck his hips, but was pressed right back down. “Steve,“ he breathed. 

 

Steve put his hand lightly on Tony‘s crotch where his leaking cock ached behind the zipper. “You were just telling me what you thought my blowjobs depended on.“

 

Reflexively, Tony tried to buck up again with no luck. “Steve, please.“

 

“Please what? Because I’m still waiting for my answer.”

 

“What?“

 

Steve was gently caressing Tony's jean-covered groin with one hand, while holding him down with the other. Tony had no idea what was hotter, the fact that Steve could so easily manhandle him or the touch itself. “My blowjobs, Tony. Concentrate. If you don't concentrate, I can't help you out of these pants either.“

 

Vaguely Tony realized that Steve wasn't making much sense, or was he missing some kind of variables? All he actually heard was that if he wanted to get his pants off, he'd have to concentrate on something… 

 

“Your blowjobs?“ he managed to ask just before Steve slid down on the floor between his legs and - oh fuck - opened the button on his fly. 

 

“Well, I see that you are not paying attention. You do realize that bad boys don't get to come, don't you?“ Very slowly, Steve started to unzip him. “But it's fine for now, I'm willing to teach you. You alright with that?“ He stopped mid-pull.

 

“Yes, yes, yes. Teach me, please. Anything. Yes!”

 

“Are you sure Tony? Because we can stop right here-“

 

“No! Don't stop, please!“ His zipper was almost open, damn it! “Come on, you bastard!”

 

Steve frowned. “Something tells me you don't want me to continue…“ He made as if to take his hand off the zipper.

 

“No! Please! Please, Steve! I’m sorry, okay? Just, please, touch me! Please!”

 

Steve smiled and for a moment he pressed his hand a bit firmer down on his crotch. “Like that?”

 

“Yes, Steve,” Tony sighed. “Just like that, baby. Thank you. Please. Just… more? Please?”

 

“So polite all of a sudden?” Steve smirked.  

 

Tony groaned when the zipper finally as open. “Touch me, please,“ he begged. 

 

“There are conditions though.“

 

Tony opened his eyes. “Wha- Yes! Anything!“

 

Steve raised his eyebrows. “Anything? Are you sure?”

 

“Yes, Steve,” Tony growled, “I'm sure!“

 

“Alright then.” 

 

Seeing Steve’s pleased expression shouldn't have felt as good, but it did, and not only because his fly was finally open and his cock out. 

 

“So the matter of my blow jobs,” Steve continued, fingers toying with the edge of Tony’s open fly. “You owe me plenty, right?“ Tony nodded. “At least one a day sound fair?” Tony agreed. “And in return you get to come whenever I want, right?“

 

“Yes, yes, now get on with it!“ Tony had no idea any more what he was agreeing to, but it all sounded delightful as long as Steve would touch him already! 

 

Steve leaned closer and breathed on his cock. “And from now on, no one will ever touch your cock again.“ He licked it from the base to the tip and Tony sobbed. “I will be the only one to touch you sexually, agreed?“

 

This time Steve didn't wait for an answer before he opened his mouth and took Tony's head in and started sucking in earnest.

 

Tony closed his eyes even though he desperately wanted to watch Steve’s mouth on his cock, but he was so close that he simply couldn’t keep his eyes open any more. He was so fucking close that when Steve let him go, he cried out.

 

“Shush, it's alright, baby. Just getting these out of the way,“ Steve said as he started tugging Tony’s jeans down his legs. 

 

“Why? I was almost there anyway.“

 

Steve tutted at him. “Already forgetting your promises, Tony? Don't worry, I'll remind you.“

 

“What promises?”

 

But instead of answering Steve smiled so sweetly and adoringly that Tony couldn’t help but smile back. He didn’t protest when Steve left his pants dangling around his ankles, because the next thing he did, was caressing Tony’s outer and inner thighs, gradually moving closer and closer to his groin. 

 

“You bastard,” Tony’s whimpered as his cock was weeping in anticipation. He reflexively tugged at his hands, but they were still securely tied behind him. “Fuck! I almost feel like I can come just from your hot breath.“

 

“Yeah?“ Steve delighted. “Should we test that?“

 

“Fuck no. Just suck me.“ Tony had no clue how he managed to make it sound so much like an order when he was on the verge of crying.

 

The best part was though, that once Steve's mouth was on Tony's cock again, his fingers also found his perineum.

 

It almost felt like a relief, except no relief had been actually granted. 

 

“Fuck, Steve. Harder! I can't come from this! Please, baby, come on!” 

 

As unlikely as it was, Tony was so turned on that very soon he did actually feel on the verge of coming again. How many times had he been edged now? Steve would surely finally let him come, wouldn't he? Even his shoulders and arms were starting to cramp.

 

“Yeah, Steve. Baby that’s it. Come on, almost there-“ he was just saying when with a wet pop Steve let him go. This time, Tony did cry. To his horror and embarrassment, even his vision went blurry and he felt a tear travel down his right cheek.

In a moment, Steve was up next to him, cupping his face gently. “It's okay, baby. Shhh, you are fine. Don't cry baby. Just let me take care of you. I promise I'll take good care of you, okay?“ Steve's lips on his felt like the world and not enough at the same time. “I just need you to do one thing for me, okay? Just one more thing and then we are done. Can you do that for me, sweetheart?“

 

It was a struggle to say no to Steve on the best of days, but when he looked at Tony like that? He only wanted what Steve wanted and that was that. Nothing else mattered; Tony didn't matter and the world could go to hell.

 

He nodded. 

 

“Thank you, baby.“

 

And in a moment Steve’s groin was up in Tony's face, zipper down. His - sweet mother of God - cock was as gorgeous as the last time and Tony happily opened his mouth.

 

Slightly bucking his hips up into the air Tony didn't even mind. At this point his own arousal was a pleasure and ache on a backburner, his whole being focused on the feel of Steve's cock in his mouth and the sounds that Steve made.

 

Steve's sperm on his tongue was ambrosia and when Steve slumped on his face and then lowered partially on his body, Tony just wished he could hold him.

 

“Thank you,“ Steve whispered quietly.

 

Tony smiled at the sated expression on Steve's face and kissed him. “My pleasure.“

 

As Steve slowly started to sleepily kiss him back, Tony's need roared back to life and he shivered. 

 

Steve grinned as he glanced at Tony's lap. “You poor baby. You must be so uncomfortable. Let me help you up.“

 

He quickly stood and hefted Tony up next to him, massaging his arms and shoulders. 

 

“My arms are not the problem, actually.”

 

He crowded into Steve's body and almost tripped over his trapped feet, jeans still around his ankles and shoes on. Steve caught him and still smiling, kissed him sweetly, not letting Tony deepen it. By the time Steve finished, Tony was trembling. 

 

“Do you want a shower or go straight to bed?“

 

Tony grinned happily. “Which option will get me off quicker?”

 

Steve hugged him closer and - honest to God - giggled. “Neither. It doesn’t really matter whichever you choose.“

 

Tony's cock felt agonizing against Steve's rough trouser fabric. Tony grinded against it. “Bed then.“

 

“Okay.“

 

Taking him by the shoulders, Steve helped Tony shuffle towards the bedroom. 

 

“Wouldn't it be easier to get me out of these clothes first?“ he asked absently as he moved uncomfortably with his feet hobbled and his hands behind his back. Then he glanced at Steve and saw the way he was observing Tony’s guided progression. “Oh.” Obviously that had been the whole point, the bastard probably planned it from the start. Tony’s eyelids fluttered and felt himself harden even more. 

 

Painfully blushing, he finally made it to the bedroom. Steve sat him on the bed and lovingly removed his remaining clothes.

 

“You have been wonderful tonight,“ he said, kissing Tony on the lips. “Thank you.”

 

“You said that already,” he quipped, but the quiet quality of his voice belied the glib words. The look in Steve's eyes  arrested him and Tony shivered again, tentatively cupped Steve's face and kissed him. If, by the end of the kiss, Tony’s smile was goofy, then so was Steve's expression.

 

“Enjoyed the blowjobs, Captain?” Tony asks cheekily, even though he obviously knew the answer.

 

“Best I've ever had, Mr Stark,” Steve confirmed, teasingly.

 

Then he guided Tony under the blanket, his hands lingering on his skin. When Steve undressed, it was clear he wasn't aiming at a strip tease, but his controlled, purposeful movements would always be the sexiest thing Tony had ever seen. 

 

Tony scooted over to give Steve room. It was only when he was turned around into a little spoon, his hands gently held in Steve's left that was encircling his waist, did Tony realise that that was _it_. That Steve was _finished._

 

He waited for a bit just to be sure.

 

“Steve?“

 

“Sleep, baby.“

 

And after a while, despite still being half-hard, Tony did.


End file.
